


The Cave

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Series: The Hidden Dragon [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dragon sex, Human Sex, Knotting, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Shapeshifting, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, addictive cum, monster fucking, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Locus wrapped Felix up in the blanket covering the bed, leaving behind a gold piece for the trouble, and slipped out the back. Felix groaned, still thoroughly fucked out from the night before when Locus… when they both lost control and gave in to drugs and addiction.“We need to leave,” Locus stated under his breath, with the chattering people outside the alley making him want to turn and run into the mountains nearby.“Mmmpfh. Fuck.”
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Series: The Hidden Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomatoes/gifts).



> Yes, I know the first part came out two years ago. I just suddenly had a bunch of free time.
> 
> If I missed a tag, lemme know in the comments.

Locus wrapped Felix up in the blanket covering the bed, leaving behind a gold piece for the trouble, and slipped out the back. Felix groaned, still thoroughly fucked out from the night before when Locus… when they both lost control and gave in to drugs and addiction. 

“We need to leave,” Locus stated under his breath, with the chattering people outside the alley making him want to turn and run into the mountains nearby. 

“Mmmpfh. Fuck.”

“Fine.” Locus left Felix there propped up against the wall, and Felix tugged at his tunic when he tried to wander too far. “I’m getting a horse. Calm down.”

Felix let go and watched from the alleyway, still swimming in the craving for the dragon’s dick. Locus returned a few minutes later with a beautiful chestnut mare, who affectionately nuzzled against Locus’ arm. Locus helped Felix up onto the horse, having grabbed one with a saddle that could easily accommodate two people, and urged the horse along before anyone would notice where she went. People didn’t take kindly to thievery, and even if he planned to let her go after they were safely away, he didn’t want to risk them being followed. Felix pressed himself back against Locus, his body running hotter than usual now that the eggs were generating that heat for him. The bump from the eggs only barely showed, and Locus swallowed at the concept of having a human host his young. In the past, it hadn’t been an issue, thanks to the small colony of dragon shifters, but he had been cut off from them in recent years, and well, the amorous human was more than happy to help him out, he found. 

A few hours later, after carefully navigating the woods up toward the cave, Locus let the horse leave in time for Felix to slide up against his backside and fondle his cock through his trousers. 

“Later. We need material for a fire first,” Locus started, wanting to press into the touch ghosting over his shaft instead of just pushing it away. 

“Pretty sure I have enough wood in my hand right here.” Felix licked his lips hungrily. 

“Stop. You’re still not yourself.” Locus pulled away, grabbing a pile of tindering wood from the trees around the mouth of the cave. Felix glared at Locus’ retreating back, his eyes transfixed on his ass each time he bent over. Yeah, they needed something for a fire, but that didn’t stop him from burning up inside with need. Locus returned with an arm full of larger branches and kindling, then grabbed a flint rock from his pack to strike against the one he grabbed from outside. 

In no time, a fire had been started near the mouth of the cave, giving them more warmth in that cave which likely had been abandoned by some kind of animal after the winter had ended. The weather wasn’t exactly cold during the day, but the two of them would need something for later that night if they wanted to stay warm. 

“You could have just brought back wood and shifted,” Felix stated flatly, the blanket still wrapped around himself. 

“You know I have a harder time controlling myself in my dragon form. We figured that one out last night. And now look at you.” Locus rolled over a rock and positioned it by the fire. He took a seat, and Felix followed soon after, with his legs open and facing him as he straddled his lap with his back to the fire. 

“I don’t see any problem. I would have told you to stop if I was really upset by it. Besides, you liked it.” 

Locus blinked once, twice. He considered pushing Felix off his lap so he could go hunting or fishing or something so the fire wasn’t wasted for the day, and instead pressed himself forward to kiss him. Felix pressed into it, then broke it, his lips moving over Locus’ ear as he ground his hips against Locus’ lap. 

“Doesn’t it rile you up knowing that I’m carrying your eggs?” he whispered, the tip of his tongue tracing its way along the shell of Locus’ ear. “I know you could have easily controlled yourself last night if you wanted to. I’ve seen you in your beast form and I know you happen to like having your prey right where you want it. So why go along with it unless you wanted me to seduce you?” He scooted his hips up, pressing his damp cunt against the cock that threatened to burst out from Locus’ trousers. 

“The effects should have worn off by now.”

“They have. This is just me normally.” His teeth scraped against the side of Locus’ neck, enough to feel him rut up through his trousers against his bare cunt. 

“So you want to get this out of your system before I head out for food? I don’t remember exactly how long the incubation period is for my species. I want to ensure we have food.” 

“If that’s what gets you out of those pants and inside me, then yes.” 

Locus rolled his eyes and slid back on the rock until his back met the ground, with his partner touching every piece of him that he could. Felix’s fingers pressed against his nipples through his tunic, then he tugged to pull it up and run his hands over the tight muscles hidden by a layer of fluff he hadn’t expected. 

“It was a long winter,” Locus explained without prompting, propping himself up onto his elbows to let Felix pull the tunic up over his head. Felix patted the rounded bump of his belly. 

“I’m not here to judge you. I’m pretty sure I’ve made that very clear.” Felix slid himself down, unlacing the front of Locus’ trousers and taking his cock in his hands. It wasn’t as thick as he expected, but Locus had been mostly shifted into dragon form last night when he was first fucking him, so that had to be a lot of it. 

“You look disappointed.” Locus frowned, and Felix shook his head, dragging his tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip. He licked off the bead of precum that was already starting to collect there, and he grinned devilishly at Locus’ hand gathering in his hair to help guide him. Felix took the hint, taking Locus’ cock to the back of his throat in one swallow, and watched Locus’ hips buck up against the warmth. 

Felix pulled back slowly, breathing through his nose and ignoring the gentle tugs in his hair to go back to the depth he had been taking his cock just moments before. Felix teased him with his tongue, lazily swirling his tongue against the head and watching for Locus’ reaction. Pinning his lower half down with most of his upper body as Felix laid on his stomach had worked for him in the past, and it was still working for him now. Felix couldn’t find anything to help relieve himself in this trying time, his hand still pumping the entirety of Locus’ shaft the more he dragged his mouth lazily over the head. 

Felix squeaked indignantly when Locus sat up enough to shift his position, then pulled on his ankle to bring Felix’s slick cunt to where he could get his hands, and mouth, on it. Felix had only gotten through about half of the time he had wanted to spend teasing Locus when he did, slowly kissing his way up the shaft as Locus’ continued to tug at his hair for more. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Felix asked with a pop of his lips when he pulled off of Locus’ head, rocking his hips back into the tongue that was eagerly lapping at his folds. Locus ignored his jabs, pressing a finger inside of him while pressing his thumb against his clit. 

“Move things along at least.” Locus’ other hand came down hard on Felix’s thigh, the sound echoing slightly in the woods. Felix sat up, forcing Locus to pull his hand away and just use his mouth. Locus pulled his clit forth from between his folds, and he flicked his tongue against it. Felix shuddered at the intensity of the pleasure running down his spine, soon forgetting Locus’ cock in front of him. It pressed up high against Locus’ belly, bobbing slightly when Felix’s noises made him even more turned on than he had been before. 

Felix rocked his hips against Locus’ mouth, eager to chase that delicious feeling he was chasing last night as well, at least from what he could remember. Locus’ hand clapped down against his ass again, pushing his hips up. 

“I didn’t say stop,” he growled, and Felix laid himself back down over Locus’ stomach, eagerly slurping at his cock the longer Locus fucked him with his tongue and fingers. Locus returned to probing Felix’s cunt with his fingers, his spare arm locking his partner’s hips to keep him from moving more than Locus wanted him to. Locus kept Felix’s clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over it and sucking softly to make him rock his hips back as much as Locus would let him as he slicked up Locus’ cock with his mouth. 

Locus started to rut his hips up into Felix’s mouth and without being able to reach his hair, Felix returned to teasing him by only taking him halfway into his mouth between moans, just sucking on the head of his cock, and lazily forgetting to suck him off the more Locus penetrated him with his fingers. 

Growing annoyed by the lack of attention, Locus pushed Felix off of him, and readied himself behind him. He shifted Felix’s hips, so as not to put any pressure on the eggs inside of him, and pressed the head of his cock against those puffy folds he had spent the last many minutes nibbling and biting on in preparation. 

Felix pushed back onto his cock, sinking him into the base of his shaft and rocked his hips to grind him in deep. Thanks to the saliva slicking him, Locus met little resistance and Felix groaned out his appreciation at being filled once again. 

“There we go,” Felix said finally, looking back up over his shoulder. “I missed having you inside me.” He winked back at Locus, gasping when he started to move behind him. Locus pressed back in deep, taking little care for how hard he was going already, considering Felix had begged for more the night before. “Fuck. Yeah like that.” Felix’s words of encouragement set the tone and Locus kept his thrusts hard and fast. Felix pushed back into him, and the two of them kept at that pace for a minute, two, until Locus held Felix’s hips steady and pushed into him slow. 

“Fuck,” Felix stated, his fingers digging into the dirt. “Did you have t-to…” Locus smiled internally at Felix not being able to even finish his words. Heating things up had made things easier for Locus to make Felix melt under him. The slow drag of his cock against Felix’s sensitive insides had Felix moaning softly, face in the dirt, in an attempt to muffle liking it slower. 

Locus continued, soon just holding him cock inside Felix and grinding into him, pressing against his cervix and teasing him with the roll of his hips and the promise of pain at pushing in deep. 

“It’s harder when you have to let someone else have control,” Locus said to no one, and tugged at Felix’s hair to pull him up onto his hands, arching his back until he could feel him shift. Felix whined under his touch, pushing back in vain. Locus turned to Felix. “But you seem to know that already, don’t you?”

“Stop teasing me and fuck me, you coward,” Felix growled, though his throat was so tight with his hair pulled back, that he strained to get the words out. 

“So demanding.” Locus knew he had Felix where he wanted him and released his hips, much to his partner’s glee. At least until he pulled out of him and lounged himself back, and propped himself up with his arms behind his body. “You want my cum so badly? Come on now.” Locus motioned to his lap with his eyes, his cock still slick with Felix’s cum. 

Felix needed no further teasing, no further encouragement, and he climbed his way onto Locus’ lap, reaching back to properly slide himself down on that cock. He groaned as Locus entered him again, and settled his hands on either of Locus’ shoulders. That gave him some leverage, at least until Locus pushed his hips up, throwing him off once he started moving his hips. Felix focused on riding Locus so intently that each thrust upward frustrated him further. It delayed his own orgasm, as well as Locus’ and he needed his cum inside him again. A grin spread across Locus’ face the more Felix tried to resist the interruptions, and Locus soon stopped when a hand closed around his throat. 

“Stop that,” Felix growled, fire in his eyes. Locus proved his point and held still, and brought his hands forward to help Felix along with his insistent riding. 

“No,” Locus whispered into his ear, his hand snaking its way up the back of Felix’s neck to pull his hair back, exposing his neck. “I like it when you’re feisty.”

Locus’ other hand settled on Felix’s hips, and pushed to help with Felix’s thrusts. Locus’ lips grazed against Felix’s neck, sinking in as he got closer to cumming. Felix cried out, his cunt tensing around Locus’ cock, and gave himself over, both to Locus and the sweet addiction that was already starting to pump through him from the slick trail of precum that Locus had been dripping the entire time he had been inside Felix. 

Locus’ teeth had sharpened to their more feral, dragon-like state as he came, brushing against the marks he had left on Felix’s neck the night before. Unintentionally, he reopened them, and licked the blood from his lips, and Felix melted into his touch as each pump of addictive semen filled him. Felix went slack, his arms around Locus’ neck and Locus held him there. He wouldn’t be able to get up with Felix on top of him, but he could wait there, especially with Felix still gently rocking his hips as he came down from his own orgasm that made him tighten around Locus’ cock so deliciously. 

Locus licked the last of the blood from Felix’s neck, his tongue darting out to clean the remaining blood from his lips when Felix pressed his own against his. Kissing him. Locus hadn’t expected it, but he pushed back, pressing that scaley dragon-like tongue against Felix’s with that coppery blood taste still lingering on his taste buds. 

Felix helped himself up after a few more minutes, wiping some of the dirt off his face as he headed back to the cave. Locus turned with a leap and shifted into his dragon form.

\---

Locus returned some time later, the fire smoldering outside the mouth of the cave. Felix laid on the blanket inside, wrapped up in it, asleep. Locus nudged him with his paw, dropped the deer carcass next to him, then shifted back to human form. He pulled out a knife and started to skin portions of it, separating the pieces from inside the deer’s cavity to cook for later as Felix groggily came back to consciousness. 

“Here. Find something to stick through it so we can cook it.” Locus ran his knife up the side of the deer’s flank, the several puncture wounds in its neck showing the cause of death. 

Felix stared, his eyes transfixed on the blood working its way up Locus’ arms as he dressed the deer, and he laid himself over Locus’ back. 

“I like that look on you.” He pressed his lips to the side of Locus’ neck, sucking softly. Locus grunted softly and more of the blood stained his clothes. “You know, if you hang the deer from a tree upside down, you can drain the blood and make this way less messy. But, that would take away some of the fun, huh?” Felix ground his hips forward, the small bump from the eggs pressing squarely against Locus’ back. 

“Don’t.” Locus grabbed one of Felix’s wrists and pulled him off of his back. “I told you to grab something to cook with. I’m busy and we both need to eat.”

Felix rolled his eyes, and grumped his way back toward Locus’ pack, pulling out one of the long tunics, bringing it up over his head and straightened it out over himself. He left without a word, casting a glance back to the dying fire and made a note to pick up some larger pieces of wood so they could actually cook something too. 

Felix ended up hefting back a larger piece of wood, and he returned to find the carcass missing, and much of what remained on the cave floor was fringed with scorch marks. Felix pushed the sticks into Locus’ hand, and motioned to wood outside. 

“I helped.”

Locus nodded, building the fire back up, and taking the wood apart with his bare hands. Felix watched with rapt attention, licking his lips at the raw power going into each of those movements that tore apart the wood before his eyes. Locus sat next to Felix after a few hours, handing over a skewer of meat and a skein of water. 

“Since you helped.” Locus ate from his own skewer, tossing it to the side when he finished. 

\---

After a week of living in the cave, Felix heard rumblings of nearby traders and traveling merchants talking about horses and people going missing recently. He kept to the shadows, refusing to let himself be spotted as he spied on them. The two merchants continued on and went in separate directions when the road forked further down past where Felix could hear. 

Felix ended up slipping back into the bed the two of them had put together over the course of the week, collecting a bed of grasses and soft leaves, as well as running off with the wool of a few sheep, much to a farmer’s confusion when the sheep returned, unharmed and naked. 

Felix laid himself back, twisting his back to pop out the kinks that developed over the night but only made themselves known after he got up. 

“Seems people are talking about us. Well, they’re talking about you. People disappearing. Animals. You know. All the things that happen when a dragon is skulking around.” 

Locus opened one eye and rolled over, pulling the blanket over himself. They had considered picking up some more human amenities from a nearby farm, but they had already caused enough panic recently, so the soft, but natural bedding, would have to do if they wanted to be warm, even if it itched. 

“I would say you owe me when we get back to town, but the week of fucking and food had kept my mind off wanting to head back just yet.” Felix patted his hand against the barely noticeable bumps. While it had not grown in size, Felix felt himself grow hotter with each day. Locus had informed him that his species was self-sufficient from birth and nothing more was needed of him beyond providing a warm vessel to keep the eggs safe and warm. Felix grew curious, asking if only three eggs were laid at a time, and how the whole process went.  _ It’s been so long, I barely remember myself.  _ Felix got his mind off of it by sliding onto Locus’ barely covered hips that morning and fucking the sense out of both of them. Much of the food Locus had either hunted or brought with him was going or gone by now, and Felix was starting to itch with need. 

He raked his nails down the fabric over Locus’ back, pressing himself up against him. 

“Something feels different,” he said as his eyes fluttered shut and he curled up onto his knees, pressing his head against the floor in front of him as everything inside him shifted. “Very different.” 

Locus’ eyes slitted immediately, turning over. His muzzle had already started to grow, with that long scaled tail stretching out behind him and curling around Felix protectively. This time was to keep them safe. This time was to protect. 

Pain shot through Felix’s belly down to his toes and Locus sensed the tension in his muscles at the eggs threatening to breach him, to push him open and give Locus another of his kind. 

“You didn’t mention this part,” Felix gritted through his teeth, his hands grasping at the ground and digging his nails into the soil underneath the nest. Locus growled in return, more dragon than man now until his scales shimmered green in the low light of the cave. Felix panted heavily, pushing down against the egg inside him until he felt it slip, sliding down through his cunt and making his sight blinded white with pain. The process repeated twice more, even if it barely registered after the first one.

“Fuck!” Felix cried out, his breath speeding up once he finally got hold of the situation and he turned to see the dark, black, scaled eggs that had just emerged from him. Judging by the size alone, he wouldn’t be able to take anyone but Locus in his cunt for at least a week while he healed, even if at this point, it was his main source of money. 

Locus shifted slightly, pushing Felix onto his back with the eggs safely tucked around the curl of his tail as the hatching process started. Felix laid back, wincing and parting his legs as Locus pushed them apart. That long dragon tongue probed into him, making him tense at how much that jolt of pain surged through him again until it ebbed away, soothed by the tongue laving over his cunt. He had already started to tingle between his thighs and he paid no attention to it, rocking his hips against the tongue inside him, fucking him softly and touching each sensitive part inside him. 

_ It’s why my kind is so rare. Not only are our fluids addictive, but they’re restorative.”  _ Locus’ voice rang out in his head, Felix’s hips bucking at the tongue working its way over his clit and surging pleasure through his aching muscles.  _ I just keep that a secret. _

Felix’s teeth chattered against his slackened jaw, pushing more into the tongue that was making his nerves sing, wanting to fuck himself on it until the end of time. He shouldn’t be shaking like a leaf from something so soft, yet here he was. The pain was already starting to lessen from Locus’ saliva and his cunt responded appropriately. Felix pressed up against the tongue, soon finding his hips pinned down by Locus’ long, slender tail draping itself over his hips. He whined softly, wanting something inside him as the quick mending on his cunt finished, thanks to the dragon magic. Felix bucked his hips up, and Locus’ bared his teeth. Locus’ tail slipped off of the tip of Felix, moving around to poke at the entrance of his cunt. The blunted edge was about as thick as Locus’ cock when he wasn’t in dragon form, and he groaned at the idea of being speared on it. Locus seemed to have a similar idea and continued to slick up the end by pushing into Felix. 

Once. Twice. The tail pulled out, then aimed lower, pushing against Felix’s asshole and finding little resistance as he slid inside the writhing body. Felix’s hips rocked down again and Locus resisted the urge to pin him down with his claws, instead pushing the tail in deeper until Felix yelped in surprise. Locus returned to laving his tongue over Felix’s cunt, alternating his push of the tail with the pleasure from his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, Locus, I want more than this!” Felix tugged on the horns jutting out from Locus’ face, as if it would convince the dragon to give in. “I want you inside me. Fuck!” Felix’s hips rocked up, his cunt slick. He squeezed his muscles around Locus’ tongue, proving they were ready with the help of his magic. 

_ Are you already aching with need so much that you want my cock inside you so soon after having my eggs? _ Locus asked, pressing his tongue deep inside of Felix. 

Felix cried out and nodded, a small chorus of  _ fuck _ gracing his lips the hard Locus drove his tail into his ass. 

_ You know this means you are mine to breed then _ , Locus stated.  _ Once for a taste, the second would seal the contract.  _

Felix mulled the thought over in his head, looking at all the potential pros and cons of the situation before crying out his response of yes as a flood of his cum invaded Locus’ mouth. The dragon licked it up, and withdrew his tongue and tail. 

_ Move the eggs by the fire.  _ Locus commanded, digging his claws against the bedding to properly prop up Felix for when he would be under him. Felix got up on shaky legs, picking up the eggs and moving it next to the fire that they had moved closer to the bed, more inside the cave than the first one they made. Felix returned to the bed after setting the eggs down, and Locus nodded to the bedding. Locus had draped the blanket over the top of it, something to keep him from being uncomfortable. 

Felix turned away from Locus towards the bedding, spreading his legs and bending over to show Locus his cunt. “Is this where you want to bury that cock?” he asked with a grin, noting the flash of teeth as Locus took the lead and pinned Felix onto his belly. Locus brought one of his claws under Felix’s hips, drawing them up and ensuring his head was down so he could have full view of the hole he planned to fuck. Locus brought his snout forward, licking it again and shifted so he crawled over his mate, the heavy weight of his cock bumping against Felix’s ass before resting it against his lower back. 

“Ya know, we should see how well I can take that up my ass. Pretty sure I can,” he stated, his words dripping with a confidence that was more cocky than assured. 

_ Another time.  _ Locus reminded him, drawing his hips back as the beads of precum dripped off his cock and smeared against Felix’s cunt, and slicked up the blunt end of his cock.  _ We have to make sure you can carry my eggs inside you first.  _

“We already know I can carry your eggs.” Felix tried to push his hips back against the dragon cock when Locus stopped him. 

_ This time, there will be more. _ Locus pushed his hips forward after hooking his claws under Felix’s hips to hold him in place, eliciting a pained moan as his cock squeezed into the too tight hole. Felix panted quickly, grateful that Locus paused after getting half of his cock inside so he could adjust, then surged further forward to entirely sheath his cock inside him. 

Felix’s cunt throbbed as the initial thrust until the addictive qualities of the cum made their way through his cunt, numbing it from the pain and giving way to him relaxing entirely as Locus started to move. The dragon dropped his claw, setting it on the other side of Felix’s head and started to fuck himself deeply into the human. 

Felix moaned out his appreciation, stretched fully around the cock that would otherwise split him in half. Each thrust made a bump push and withdraw against his belly, and Felix vaguely remembered the spines at the tip of Locus’ cock from last time. 

_ Don’t worry. The first clutch made it easier. _ Locus assured him, and Felix dissolved into a puddle of goo under Locus, already giving himself entirely over to the green scaled dragon.  _ You will just need to be taken to safety for the rest of the eggs to be safe from other humans.  _ Locus dragged his tongue against Felix’s neck, and he moaned in response, giving his body over to Locus like a patron would for their god in a moment of sacrifice. 

Locus focused his attention on the furthering of his race, on the silken feel of the human’s insides, of knowing he had found a mate to carry his race on, and he shuddered through his scales, with that last one filling him with a euphoria he hadn’t felt in years. Felix shook him out of his thoughts, moaning out his own pleasures and Locus found his cock sliding into the supple a bit easier as the cum from Felix’s orgasm had slicked up his cunt further. Locus needed no more invitation, pushing himself quicker so he could release his own wave of cum and properly fill the human.

After a few minutes of Felix begging for more, Felix finally got his wish. He was so oversensitized that he didn’t make sense anymore. He was begging for cock at the euphoric high he was getting off the flood of cum trailing out of his cunt and onto the bedding and his thighs, Locus thrusted one last time, pushing his cock in entirely. Locus’ knot had been popping loudly in and out of the already stretched entrance of his cunt, and the final thrust locked them together. Felix purred under him, his cunt pulsing with his heartbeat. Felix didn’t notice the spines working his cervix open this time, or that the egg pushing into his cunt and further into his womb had even begun until Locus began shallowly thrusting his hips and growling. 

Reaching under himself, the first egg had already made its way inside him, the telltale bump in his belly from both it and the cock still lodged inside him. The bump grew as a second egg pushed into him, making his stomach lumpy. Locus’ hips kept moving in a gentle rolling fashion, and a third, fourth, and fifth egg were pumped into Felix. The spines withdrew and Locus pulled out, allowing Felix to collapse against the bed as he curled up next to him. 

Felix ran his hands over the bumps on his belly, still too oversensitized for anything but a light graze from his fingers. 

_ These ones will grow strong inside you and you will keep them warm,  _ Locus told him, nuzzling his warmed scaly skin against Felix’s cheek in a show of affection.  _ They will be the first of many, since you have chosen this life. Tomorrow, we will set out and you will come to the Cave. My cave, where I will introduce you to the others. They will be most pleased at how spirited you are and how you will fit in with them. They are also similarly spirited.  _

Felix nodded, warmed by the side of the dragon. Tomorrow could wait though. Now was the time to sleep and slowly rub his fingers against his stomach as he waited for the next ones to grow. 


End file.
